Smugglers Den MP
Sitemap Multi-Player Smugglers Hideout (Metro Pack) * See Also The_Smuggling_Operation * See Also Smugglers_Hideout ---- ---- Some of the proportions are off because I basically drew everything 'by eye' Map is half mirrored & flopped image of the same layout with some minor detailing differences between the two sides. Very strange to be an ad hoc (secret) Smugglers Den with Metro and Security Airlock connections built in. Bare rock walls are asking for major/catastrophic leaks (but possible if was ad hoc (cheaply) constructed - what does Fontaine care if some of his workers get killed once in a while ...) The Permanent Building structures are too substantial (including building sections with windows, making them and their construction visible). Use of some pre-existing building when the 'Smuggling Hideout' was first built was possible, but their interior volumes aren't that large and in this layout seem to be mostly stairwells and wasted space, and there is no connection to any higher building levels (even blocked off ones). This Game Map could be used (or half of it) to represent a second Smuggling Base (that Fontaine could have setup in a different location before his 'Death' to get supplies for his 'Atlas' to buy loyalty with). One control station with two docks would be a better plan. Sub repair, Warehouse space and the inter-Rapture transportation (tunnel) would make up the rest, without all the unneeded redundancy (a typical pattern used on Multiplayer-type circular path maps). All this for measly/dinky Bathysphere sized 'submarines' ? This is for smuggling cargo which has more than a little bulk, and the Subs need to be able to travel a significant distance - even IF they are only picking up from ships that bring the Contraband most of the way. AT least the Solo game's Smuggling Subs were a bit larger (seen in that Smugglers Hideout dock). Fontaine's smuggling operation was supposed to be substantial - but this place is quite insufficient. No, Pipes are NOT supposed to be embedded in ROCK walls. They get placed a little away from them and go through channels cut in the rock. They are supposed to be built that way to be accessible for repairs and inspection (and even to achieve the original installation). And there is no point in cementing them in either. Excuses - it is DLC, limited render budgets, hack level designers, yada, yada... Airduct (secret passage) that have no real reason to exist (at least others on other maps go to a different floor or to a well-separated room space.) Some nifty mining equipment. Though why it is still there long after the smuggling operation was well under way... (and tunnel construction finished) Large open spaces (overhead crane that picks-up Bathyspheres)... Too bad there wasn't more repair equipment lying around to do the needed work on those (and the mini-subs seen in the Solo game level might've been a better match for the Smuggling operations - with longer range, more capacity, etc...) Really sloppy - the MANY girders/pillars that stop well short of the ceiling (which definitely needs supporting). I guess nobody competent reviewed this level OR they didn't care (... typical DLC 'quality') Dodgy combination of rock and concrete ceilings - things are not really done that way (and note - CURVED ceilings acting as arches do the job of support MUCH MUCH better (versus these squared off flat ceilings) Internal walls are thinner than those that are part of the external buildings (which need proper walls to hold out the water pressure. The internal walls and even the many patches of bare rock would have to be sufficiently self supporting (backed by seabed rock). "Fontaine is the Future !" What ? This isn't Atlas and his Ra Ra People's Rebellion Propaganda. You usually don't see stuff like this inside a criminal operation. (Well, its DLC ... Nuf said.) Better - "Fontaine is the Boss, and when the Boss speaks you jump, or else !!" The tracks with tunneling equipment would be logical for another long smuggling tunnel (like the one in the Solo game going to Arcadia/Farmers Market). Unfortunately they have it be incomplete instead of looking like it continued some distance away into the dark -- something is needed to carry most of the smuggled goods into Rapture (but here was just blocked up/whatever). --- --- --- --- --- . .